Lo que ambos callamos
by ninnae
Summary: Camus se sabía enamorado, pero el amor que llega tarde siempre es doloroso y difícil de expresar. Ahora Milo mira hacia otros ojos, haciendo que Camus cada vez que el griego cruzaba su puerta, rogara porque volviera, tratando de no quedar con el corazón destrozado. Yaoi/AU.


**Lo que ambos callamos**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

Camus aún tenía emociones contrariadas cuando se trataba del griego. En ocasiones solo quería asesinarlo, mientras que en las situaciones más vergonzosas e íntimas solo quería mantenerse a su lado y aprender cada una de sus manías, saciarse de su piel y encargarse de que todos sus secretos solo fueran suyos. Se sabía irremediablemente encantando por ese ser de ojos turquesas, tan brillantes como el mar Egeo que recorre las costas de Grecia. No era una sensación que le desagradara, solo que la sentía dolorosa y desconocida. Camus no era una persona de muchas palabras, sus acciones solían decir mucho más que sus expresiones. Era tomado por alguien arrogante y altivo sin siquiera conocerlo. Cerró los ojos mientras llevaba sus manos a la coleta alta que se había hecho en su cabello aguamarina, se reajustó el desordenado cabello y se quitó el polvo restante del rostro, en un corto movimiento sobre su rostro, mientras recordaba la odisea de esa mañana.

 _Se había visto en la necesidad de reacomodar todo su departamento luego de la fiesta del día anterior. La universidad había acabado, algunos habían terminado con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras los menos afortunados solo querían ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Fue ese descontrol, las cercanas vacaciones de verano y el rostro de Milo en la muda petición de ser el anfitrión de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Craso error. Eran las siete de la mañana cuando se había levantado con un maldito dolor de cabeza y una sed que lo agobiaba, al llegar desde su habitación a la sala el horror cubrió su rostro, todos y cada uno de sus vasos yacían tirados por alrededor de la madera de color claro que era el suelo, el florero de su madre se encontraba en pedazos sobre la alfombra blanca, mientras que el sofá era ocupado por Aioria y Shura en un estado semidesnudo. La vergüenza invadió sus mejillas, desvió la mirada y la enfocó en el proximo desastre. Su colección de libros estaba desparramada como fichas de dominó desde la entrada de la sala hasta la cocina, la ira bulló en ese momento, cuando encontrara al desgraciado, se encargaría de desollarlo vivo. Iba a emitir un fuerte quejido, cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y un suave beso se depositó sobre su cuello expuesto. Se estremeció y giró su cuello en dirección del incauto que se había atrevido a tocarlo. Aunque aquel aroma a olivo, manzanas y la colonia amarga que tanto le gustaba las conocía de memoria. Un solo nombre hizo eco en su mente, "Milo"._

— _El enojo le sienta bien a tu rostro Camus —susurró Milo con coquetería, mientras desviaba una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta que Camus había usado como pijama. Camus tragó con fuerza, sintiendo como un pequeño fuego el roce de las manos griegas. Su mente desconectada de lo que le había tenido molesto, se concentró únicamente en la persona frente a él. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por esos escasos segundos de debilidad. Los encuentros con Milo eran así, cálidos, pasionales y desquiciantes. Eran amigos, tal vez un algo más, no necesitaban más etiquetas, no cuando sabían lo que desean, o al menos eso era lo que Camus creía._

— _Podrían al menos usar un cuarto si quieren follar._

 _El comentario burlón por parte de Kanon, quien era seguido por detrás por un Saga no muy sano y con el cabello alborotado, sacó a los dos de su pequeña nube de seducción. Milo aflojó su agarre sobre Camus, y el francés suspiró mirando con mala cara a los gemelos. Fue ese episodio lo que dio inicio a su jornada de limpieza._

—¡Camus! Los muchachos y yo ya nos marchamos, dejamos tu cocina y sala limpios.

Milo se acercó a Camus que seguía un poco agobiado por la limpieza restante. No era mucho lo pendiente, solo un par de libros caídos y algo de polvo y tierra de unas macetas quebradas. Milo se rascó la mejilla al recordar al momento en que las macetas de Camus pasaron a mejor vida, Sin duda las peleas de los gemelos eran un serio problema cuando se descontrolaban.

Camus levantó la mirada y observó a Milo desde el suelo al estar agachado, frunció el ceño, creyó que Milo se quedaría con él, siempre lo hacía, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que se quedaran solos y pudieran disfrutar un poco del tiempo libre que tenían, Quizás también retomar la actividad que habían dejado pendiente antes de que los gemelos los interrumpieran.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte?

Camus esperó dubitativo una respuesta del heleno. Milo negó.

—Tengo un compromiso, una cita más bien.

Camus apretó la mandíbula con enojo, ¿Una cita? ¿Por qué Milo no le había dicho nada? Camus quiso reprenderse mentalmente, el saber que Milo no le había dicho de su seudo cita no era el mayor problema, sino que este pensaba irse con otra persona. El francés se volteó tratando de calmar el torrente de pensamientos que atosigaban su mente, la bilis acumulada en su garganta ardía ácida y dolorosa. No era la primera vez que sucedía algo como eso. Conocía a Milo desde hacía muchos años, cuando apenas eran unos pubertos con las hormonas alborotadas. El griego era una persona entusiasta, ávida de socializar, alguien libre… Pero eso no hacía que doliera menos.

Y era su culpa.

Milo se le había confesado muchos años atrás, pero el rechazo por su parte había sido vehemente. Sin embargo, tiempo después, luego de entrar a la universidad comenzaron a acostarse, compartiendo el lecho casi a diario. Estaba conforme con el intercambio, algo meramente físico, satisfaciendo sus necesidades con la persona que era su mejor amigo, y en quien sabía podía confiar. El trato lo había impuesto él mismo, nada de sentimientos de por medio, y eso ahora le estaba costando muy caro.

El griego observó con ojos tristes la espalda de Camus, pero las cosas eran así, una relación de pasión, sin sentimientos por ambas partes, o al menos hacía debía ser. Sus sentimientos por Camus nunca habían cambiado, y se le destrozaba el corazón cada vez que compartía la cama con el francés, sabiendo que este nunca podría ser suyo de otra manera. Este se lo había dejado muy claro años atrás. Solo le quedaba seguir intentando avanzar y rezar de no acabar desecho en el camino. Quizás algún día podría olvidar a Camus. Milo dio una última mirada a la habitación, negó, era hora de salir. El reloj de su móvil daba las diez y treinta de la mañana, su cita había quedado de llegar a las once de la mañana a la plaza Sintagma de Atenas. Aquel sábado era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano, y uno más donde su amor por Camus se quedaba encerrado en su corazón, mientras sonreía con falsedad.

—Me marcho Camus… —Milo calló por unos segundos, suspiró y se giró—. Mañana vendré a verte.

Esa fue la última sentencia que Camus escuchó, antes de ver como Milo abandonaba la habitación, para posteriormente escuchar el sonido de la puerta de salida abrirse y luego cerrarse. Esa tarde fue una de las muchas donde el corazón de Camus quedaba en vilo, pidiendo porqué Milo regresara, y así fue, el ciclo volvía a comenzar, y tal como Milo lo prometió, regreso al día siguiente, con una cita desastrosa en su haber, mientras que Camus rogaba porque Milo no volviese a irse de su lado.

~FIN~


End file.
